Bianca's Decision
by Ashlyn di Angelo
Summary: The story of how Bianca returned to the mortal world.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! ^-^ So I just read the Son of Neptune again and wasn't satisfied with the story ending that Rick Riordan gave Bianca so I decided to write it for myself, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or any of the characters, except for the OCs.**

* * *

I was sitting on the beach of the Isle of Elysium with Silena Beauregard. We had been talking a lot since she had died. I probably would talk to Zoë instead of her since we had talked more before this, but Zoë had been put up in the stars by Artemis. I still did talk to other hunters, but in death the blessing was lifted and our bond wasn't there and we don't have as close of a bond. Though I did find myself missing Zoë at times she was one of the few people back at camp that I had actually known. Still I had known Silena for a little while and it was pretty easy to talk to her. Though at times like now it was a bit awkward, because somehow my time as a hunter had managed to be brought up.

"So why did you choose to be a hunter?" Silena was asking me.

"I'm not sure it seemed like a good idea at the times," I replied.

"I bet you were tempted by the immortality of it."

"Maybe or maybe I just think that love is stupid," I said jokingly.

Silena not picking up on the joke, just stared at me way too shocked to say anything in reply.

"Just kidding, of course."

Silena sighed in relief, "Oh thank gods, and I thought you were being serious."

Then Charles Beckendorf walked up and said, "Hey ladies."

"Hi, Beckendorf," I said at the same that Silena said, "Hi Charlie!"

"What's up guys?" he asks.

"Not much, but I just remembered that I have to go sorry," I say.

Silena looks at me with appreciation and says, "Oh that's too bad, well I guess that I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah talk to you later," Beckendorf agreed with her.

"Yeah later you two," I said as I walked away even though I didn't know it then but in fact I wouldn't be talking to them later.

After I had left I started walking to the place where I kept all my things that I had managed to save from when I was alive. Before I could make it there Ethan Nakamura and Luke Castellan stepped into my path.

"Hey Bianca," they both said.

"Hey Luke, hey Ethan," I replied.

"Where are you going?" Ethan asked me.

"No where really, just walking," I lied evenly.

"Can we walk with you?" Luke asked.

"Yeah I guess you can."

"Okay cool," Luke said and the two fell into step with me as I started to walk again.

We were walking around and I was trying to think of something to say. Then I thought of a question and directed it towards Ethan, "So, how's Jenevra?"

"Oh, she's good, though I hardly ever see her, because she keeps going back and forth between here and the overworld."

"Yeah, she's a daughter of Melione, right? I've been meaning to ask, but is she still living?"

"Yes she is still living so that makes our relationship a bit awkward, but we still manage to make it work," as he said this there was a weird noise. "That was probably her I better go find her," he said as he ran off to go find her, leaving me alone with Luke.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. I still had a hard time being around him, because I partially blamed him for my death.

"Hi," he said a bit awkwardly as well.

"So, are you going to run off to find a girl?"

"No, I'm still stuck pining over Thalia," he said with a laugh.

I laughed at that as well, "So…"

"Well, look at the time I have to go," he said and walked away.

"Bye," I said, relieved to be free from that awkwardness.

Then I resumed my walk and finally made it to my makeshift storage place. I opened the door and walked over to the box containing all of Nico's old mythomagic cards and figurines that he had burned a few years ago. I'm not quite sure how but they made it here like most things, and they had been perfectly okay so I had grabbed them and kept them.

LINE

I had been looking at my things for some time and had just made it to all my old Hunters things, when I heard a creaking noise in the room. I turned around to see what it had been and saw my father standing in the doorway.

For a while it was silent while the two of us stared at each other. Then he finally broke the tension and said, "Hello Bianca."

"Hey dad," I replied.

Without so much as blinking he went straight to the reason why he was there and said bluntly, "I think that you should pass on."

"What? Why would I do that?" I asked him shocked.

"It is time the world needs new demigods and heroes to protect it."

"There's nothing saying that I'm going to be a demigod again."

"Yes there is. Everyone that makes it to the Isles of Elysium will become a demigod, though there's nothing saying who your parent will be."

"No thanks I don't think I'm ready yet. I want to stay and watch over Nico for a little longer."

"That can not always be your excuse. You know that you will never be able to help him in this state and that in it's self will drive you crazy."

"I can still point him in the right direction if he summons me."

"What if he does not summon you?"

"Then I'll have to deal with it, but I want to say. If I left I would lose my memories of everybody for a while."

"What if I told you that there is a way to retain your memories and go back to the overworld as a mortal?"

"I'm listening."

"My advisor Thanatos has been captured and his door open."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a soul who knows the proper way out can leave if they want to, as long as neither I nor anyone else finds out."

"Where would said way out be?"

He then started whispering the directions to me so nobody who might happen to be around at the moment could hear and leave as well.

"So what are you going to do now? Are you going to remain here or be reborn," he said and winked at me.

* * *

**As I write this I would just like to say that this story might show a bit of favoritism because Nico and Bianca are my favorite characters. If there are any spelling/ grammar mistakes I would like to apologize now I try hard not to let them happen, but occasionly they do slip past me. Anyway hope you enjoyed this first chapter. R&R!**

**~Ashlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with more :3 I hope that you like it**

* * *

I winked back at him and said, "I would like to be reborn."

"Good, but when you're 'reborn' you will not be able to talk to or make contact with anyone that you used to know, you can help them, but they are not allowed to see you until I give you the go ahead," Hades said.

"Will I be able to talk to anybody?"

"Yes, anybody who you didn't know before you died, excluding the Gods of course, and you may not join the Hunters of Artemis again because you know too many people there. When I give you permission to talk to everybody from your past life again, then you may join again if you so wish too. There will also be three people who assist you with what you are being sent back for in particular. Those will be the three that will go with you whenever you need them."

"The reason that I'm going back is so that I can help everybody in one giant quest?"

"Yes, I thought that you would be more than willing but if your not," he left it an open statement.

"The last time that I went on a quest with more than three people it didn't go so well," I said nervously.

"This time the quest will not turn out the same way."

"So who are these three people?"

"I can not tell you names, though I will tell you one will be a daughter of Hecate, another a daughter of Demeter, and finally a son of Aphrodite."

"Okay thank you father."

It had taken me a while to find where the doors were, but I did eventually. I stood there staring at them for a little bit in all their exquisiteness, they where onyx black with stygian iron rose vines which had precious gem skulls entwined in them. Steeling up my nerve I finally walked through them. When I did it felt like I was floating for a couple seconds until I fell on the ground, hard.

I looked around to see where I was and get my bearings. Then I finally realized where I was =, it was the forest at Camp Half-Blood. I shadow-traveled to the edge of the forest, then I stood still for a minute, because I wasn't used to having a mortal body again.

Camp was in full swing, with kids everywhere. Some faces familiar but most of them were unknown to me. I almost walked up and talked to some people just because they were so familiar and at the moment I ached for that familiarity. Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Annabeth Chase, the Stoll brothers, Conner and Travis, and Katie Gardner were some of the people that I wanted to talk to most, but I managed to restrain myself.

Then I heard a loud shout over to my right. When I turned around I noticed Clarisse and a few other children of Ares lifting a girl up, while she was kicking, screaming, and trying to get away from them as best as she could, and then they heaved her into the forest with all their might. I wanted to go and help her so bad, but I couldn't because of my promise to my father. Luckily for me though they left rather quickly least they be caught by Chiron and their dessert privileges revoked for a week or two.

Once they had fully cleared out I ran over, on still slightly unsteady legs, to where the girl was lying on her back and hid behind a tree momentarily. When I was sure that I hadn't known her previously I came out from behind the tree and went to go see if I could help her at all.

I held my hand down to help her up and when she got up and started brushing herself off, I finally asked, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Ashlyn and you?" the girl, Ashlyn, replied.

"My name is Bianca, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, are you new?"

"In a way yes I am."

"So do you know who your godly parent is yet?"

"Yeah it's Hades and yours?" As soon as I said Hades I realized my mistake she was definitely going to ask questions.

"My godly parent is Hecate, but did you say that your-" she started to say.

I quickly cut her off asking, "Why did those Ares kids do that to you?"

She blushed a little and said, "Well I sort of hexed their cabin and made it pink."

I had to laugh at that, "Nice one!" I held my hand up for a high-five and she returned it.

At this point she was laughing too, "Thank you I try my best."

Trying to approach the subject without her getting suspicious I brought up Nico, "I've been hearing a lot of rumors about this boy named Nico, do you know if he's okay?"

"I'm actually not sure, we haven't heard from him in a few months which is weird because he comes every other month or so."

"Okay thanks. So would you like to go to camp now?" I asked wanting to get it over with now that the nerves of having to avoid people had hit me.

"Sure and nobody is in the Hades cabin at the moment, so you'll get the cabin all to yourself, you lucky person."

With that we started walking into the camp together.

* * *

**Sorry it was a little short, I'll try and make it longer next time. Well I hope you enjoyed it, please review I really enjoy looking at them. See you next time in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there sorry it took me so long to geet this up, my old computer completely died on me and I lost everything, because nothing was backed up. That shouldn't be a problem anymore though so I look foward to updating way more often. Anyways here's chapter 3, enjoy**

* * *

It was easier to get into camp without being recognized than I thought it would be. Actually it was quite sad realizing how few people I actually knew that were attending camp at the moment. I barely had to put any effort into not being spotted. Then I realized that small amount of people that I had met during my brief stay here had probably died in the war with the Titans.

I didn't see Percy around even though I knew he had survived, but then again I had heard a rumor a while back that he had gone missing. As I was thinking this I had to duck out of view so Annabeth wouldn't see me Looking at her I saw how sleep-deprived and sort of depressed, but in a way that showed her fierce desire to find Percy and kick his butt for disappearing on her. Once she had passed I stood up from behind the Apollo cabin which was what I had used as a shield and went back over to Ashlyn who was looking at me like I was crazy. Which I supposed was to be expected considering what I had just done.

We arrived at the Hades cabin a few seconds after that and I had to stand there and in front of it for a few moments to marvel at it. Nico had done a great job designing it, no doubt with Annabeth's help. The Greek fire was a nice touch; it looked really nice in the silver braziers on either side of the door. The cabin itself was pitch-black; it would probably disappear into the night if not for the Greek fire and the skull in the middle of the door.

After I stopped staring and pushed the door open, I had to hold back a gasp, because the inside of the cabin didn't disappoint either. The inside walls matched the exterior, in pitch-blackness. There were no windows at all in the room; the only light in the room coming from Greek fire held in silver torches at different points around the room. There were six four poster beds with black drapes hanging down from them and upon opening them I saw the beds had beautiful satin sheets on them. Around the room and on the dressers there were also precious gems and skulls along with a few other things that signified Hades.

Ashlyn who was still standing beside me, let me soak in the awe for a few minutes before saying, "It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"It really is," I replied.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled in then, talk to you later," she said as she was walking out.

"Yeah definitely," I said as she walked through the door.

When she had gone I started to get a closer look around the room. I opened some of the dresser drawers to see if there was anything that I could wear for the next few days, maybe longer. When I opened the second drawer not only did I find some clothes my size but I also found a few of the things I had left in the Underworld, like Nico's cards and figurines. In the drawer under that one I found some celestial bronze and stygian iron weapons along with a silver bow and a full quiver of arrows.

Once I shut the drawer I thought of a few things that I really should have thought of earlier, like what was I allowed to tell Ashlyn? I say that because I'm really hoping that she is the daughter of Hecate that is supposed to go on the quest with me, also what was I supposed to tell the other two as well? Will I be able to tell them I'm a returned soul or will I have to hide it from them? It seems like it would be quite tedious to do the latter though if I must then I will, but I will have to ask father before proceeding. I'll also have to ask him about talking to Chiron; because he isn't a God just an immortal though being who he is it might be acceptable. If I'm not allowed to talk to Chiron though I don't see how I'm going to be able to get out of camp either seeing as he's the one who grants permission to go on quests.

With all that in mind I set off to look for someplace that I could make an Iris message to my father. I was walking around thinking about maybe going to the Poseidon cabin as I knew that Percy used to have that little salt water fountain perfect for making them, halfway there though I also remembered that I had aided in its destruction. Thinking that it would be best not to go all that way and risk getting caught with the chance that it hadn't been repaired yet I changed direction and started heading towards the lake.

The moment I started walking though I almost ran into Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris. With haste I dove behind a medium-sized shield that barely concealed me. She glanced over and snickered no doubt thinking that I was some little camper who was so scared of her that I couldn't even get near her, out of fear. It was lucky that Chris was there because if she had been alone there's little to no doubt that she would have gone back to the shield and torment me, blowing my cover.

After they were definitely gone I swiftly made my way to the lake taking the road less travelled, literally there were only a few footprints on the path. It should have been less travelled though as someone bumped into me, when I heard a noise and had quickly turned my head to see what is had been. I looked up and stammered an apology, then jumped up and ran away leaving him speechless. I hurriedly entered the woods and went around the long way to the lake, but along the way I found a little stream (a/n: the place in stream is the one where Percy was claimed in the Lightening Thief, but as Bianca doesn't know that I wasn't sure how to say it other than this.) as luck would have it.

That was where my luck ended though, because kneeling by the stream was Annabeth. She had her back to me but I could quite clearly hear what she was doing… crying.

* * *

**Well that's it hope you enjoyed! See you for chapter 4 ^^ R&R please!**

**~Ashlyn**


End file.
